In a vehicle, a prime mover drives a set of wheels, or other ground engaging traction devices, which engages a support surface, such as a road or ground, to move the vehicle. Because the output of the prime mover, which includes engines and/or motors, must adapt to different speed requirements and road conditions, a transmission is located between the prime mover and a set of wheels to adjust the output of the prime mover in order to move the vehicle at different speeds. The transmission includes an input shaft, operatively connected to an output shaft of the prime mover, and an output shaft, operatively connected to a drivetrain connected to the wheels.
The transmission is configured to transmit power and torque from the engine to the drive train. In one type of conventional transmission, the transmission includes a variety of gears, shafts, and clutches configured to transmit torque through the transmission at finite, stepped gear ratios. Multiple speed transmissions use a number of friction clutches or brakes, planetary gearsets, shafts, and other elements to achieve a plurality of gear or speed ratio. In another type of transmission, a continuously variable transmission (CVT) is configured to continuously vary the ratio of an input rotational speed to an output rotational speed under control of a vehicle operator, typically by a speed controller input such as provided by a throttle.
Different engines are designed to have varying capabilities when operating in different operating ranges. The engines are, consequently, optimized for different conditions based on the engine manufacturer's designed operating characteristics. These different capabilities and characteristics are captured in fuel consumption values, which engine manufactures sometimes provide to a purchaser of the engine, such as a vehicle manufacturer or transmission manufacturer. In the case of a transmission manufacturer, the fuel consumption data is useful in determining when a transmission shift operation should be made to achieve fuel efficient operation of the engine. When available, fuel consumption data is not in a form that can be compared to other vehicle and powertrain losses. In addition, the format of the fuel consumption data is not consistent between one engine manufacturer and another engine manufacturer. Consequently, what is needed is a system and method for utilizing engine fuel consumption data to modify the operation of a transmission and to operate the engine efficiently.